Mr. Sun
This article is about the character. For the star, see the Sun. ---- Mr. Harold Sun is a scheming, often unsuspected antagonist featured in both Project Klinkerpoop and Generic Quest (in order of appearance). He usually appears in the background of a golf course. Project Klinkerpoop Mr. Sun first appears as a laughable character, one that "wanted" to cause our protagonists great harm, but whose plans were foiled at the last moment. This thinking is changed quickly, however, when Mr. Sun manages to turn Bionicle Dragon into a zombie with a Shoop da Whoop. Things are looking grim (despite the bright, peaceful backdrop), but Dokuma manages to push a button that sends everyone back in time to Comic 1. Mr. Sun returns, however, in Season Two. Attempting to stop Dokuma from climbing the red rope attached to its body, the Good Ship Shipply Good drivs him into the edge of the known universe. He reappears shortly, ironically clad with a unibrow, and is about to kill Dok- who decides that he must be dreaming. Mr. Sun quickly reveals that it may have been a short dream-like diversion- however, he is alive and real, and his first name is Harold. Kortu tells him that he is not supposed to exist in the past where the Klinkerpoop crew is visiting, and he disappears. Mr. Sun reappears in another dream had by Zonis that convinces him that he is fat. He is found in the recycling bin with various other Klinkerpoop characters. He explores the inside of Rorschach's laptop and attempts to unleashe an eclipse, Daleks, Darth Vader, and HAL-9000 upon the unsuspecting authors, but Zonis beats him to unleashing this foul team. Dangerfist and Astley show up inside the laptop to investigate the situation and begin socializing with Mr. Sun, notifying that they know him from somewhere, although during the discussion Mr. Sun makes it perfectly clear that he does not tolerate the two Dimensio-Agents. Astley reviews Zonis's medical records on the main world of Klinkerpoop and, with the help of Kortu, discover that Mr. Sun used Zonis's earlier mentioned dream to turn him into a zombie. Mr. Sun and the zombie Zonis are later seen escaping to the main world of Klinkerpoop using Astley's open Dimensio-Portal. After escaping, Mr. Dimensio-Portal channels the portal and comments on how he thinks he just saw his 'evil brother' Harold escape through him. Generic Quest Harold Sun is met again under entirely different circumstances in Generic Quest, when Dokuma is escaping from Sir Evil with the Eyefourgott and mysteriously enters Under-Mars (most likely by some act of Sun's). Sun tells Dokuma to come to him, but Blavinoid appears to Dokuma in a vision, telling him to use the Eyefourgott to Shoop da Whoop Sun. Dokuma does, and Sun disappears. Mr. Sun is thought to be gone until he appears again in the form of a hologram in the MAJCORP base commander's tent, at which point he is revealed as the chief executive officer of MAJCORP, communicating with his minions while trapped in Under-Mars. In the Generic Quest Season One Finale, Harold is deposed by Bionicle Dragon. It is then revealed that Sun is a Martian whose body was destroyed in the Martian Winter. When Dokuma eventually attempts to recreate Mars using the Eyefourgott, Sun arrives on the scene to steal the Crystal from him. Dokuma attacks him with the artifact and escapes as debris condenses all around Sun and forms a new planet. One week later, he emerges on the surface of the planet in one of the blue crystals, having used the Eyefourgott energies to form a new body. Days later, as the Earth-heroes left Mars, Sun used his newfound abilities to capture them, holding them in a heavily guarded fortification on Mars. Sun is currently in the Lost City of Arendor, controlling the energy of Mars from within. It is also believe that Vice President Kilroy is in bed with his new dictatorship, and he and Gold Leader were working in tandem with Sun's forces to stop an ill-fated escape attempt staged by U.S. Federal Agent Kortu Cobain. Other Appearances In Heroes, Mr Sun was about to attack several heroes but his actions were thwarted by Exo M7, who used his internet browser to cover him in Mr. Moon and create an eclipse. Mr. Sun has also appeared in Appetite for Comedy and will be making appearances in Toaster's Island. He also appears in Irish Johnny (Comic) in one panel. He will never return to the series. Mr. Sun may make an appearance in Philipnova798's Comic Factory The Movie- Attack of Dr. Madness as a minor character. Harold has also appeared in Found and Operation Loser doing God-knows-what. Category:Comic CharactersCategory:Evil Characters Category:Generic Quest